Ma fleur
by Kupicar
Summary: Trafalgar et Rebecca .Deux êtres si diférents et pourtant si semblable .Que sont-ils l'un pour l'autre? Petit OS sur deux personnages qui valent le coup.
Bonjour tout le monde !

J'écris en pas longtemps ( 3 jours-) ce petit OS sur le traffy et Rebecca.

Je tient à préciser 2 points : en premier ,je n'aime pas Law ,donc si il parai un peu pathétique , c'est pas ce qu'il l'est à mes yeux.

Et je me base sur l'anime ,ne lisant pas les scans.

Bonne lecture !

Au début ,je n'aimais pas Rebecca.

Déjà que ses grands yeux et ses cheveux roses me rebutaient ,sa gentillesse et sa générosité avaient fini de me dégoutter .Une fille aussi enfantine et niaise ne pouvait être que détestable .

Je la haïssait même.

Sûrement parce que , malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré , elle était restée elle-même ,innocente et aimable .Contrairement à moi , que les atrocités de ce monde avait fini de m'étais laissé façonné par mes émotions ,tandis qu'elle était restée tel quel.

Cela me faisait mal de l'admettre , mais , malgré mon fruit du démon , c'est elle la plus forte sur ce coup là.

En pensant cela , je me suis mis à éprouver de la compassion pour elle , à m'associer à elle .Après tout , nous avions tout les deux perdus un être cher.

Cette compassion c'est doucement transformée en affection .

Je retrouvais ma petite sœur perdue à travers elle. Et la voir combattre vaillamment , tout en essayant de ne blesser personne , avait ravivé quelque chose en moi ,une petite flamme vacillante, qui avait la couleur de la détermination qui brûlait dans ses yeux pourtant si doux.

Dans ma bataille contre Doflamingo c'était ajouté un nouveau but .Mis à part ma vengeance , je voulais rendre le pays de son enfance à fait de me battre pour le futur plutôt que pour le passé me réconfortait , et donnait plus de sens au combat ,plus d' -être voulais-je me racheter de mes nombreux crimes?

Puis le destin nous a amené a nous découvrir , chacun , dans nos derniers retranchements .Elle , face à son père disparu ,se rendant compte du fait que toutes ces dernières années étaient un mensonge ,et moi , contre Doflamingo ,à terre ,un bras en moins , luttant contre un fantôme du passé .Ses larmes avaient serré mon cœur , et mon ventre s'était tordu à l'idée que la fleur que je voyait en elle se fane .Elle avait tout d'un fleur : ses cheveux et ses yeux roses , sa peau douce comme des pétales ,et ses jambes longues et élancées comme la tige d'un tournesol.

Une magnifique fleur des champs qui avait poussée au milieu d'un champs de bataille , refusant néanmoins de s'abreuver du sang des victimes.

L'entendre parler de son enfance m'a fait aimé Dressrosa autant que je la détestait .Cette île avait fait naître à la fois le sourire et les larmes de Rebecca , lui donnant autant de choses qu'elle lui en a prise.

Puis la bataille s'était terminée , dans le sang et les larmes , et les cris de joie des citoyens avaient retentit , triomphants et soulagés .

Du haut du palais , il contemplait la ville dévastée , les combattants blessés à ses côtés .Perdu dans ses pensées plus ou moins noires , il ne sentit pas la personne arriver derrière lui .

-Trafalgar-san ?

Un sourire imperceptible saillit au coin de ses lèvres et il répondit avec une joie contrôlée.

-Hmm ?

-je voulais vous remercier de vous être battu à nos côtés et d'avoir sauvé notre pays.

Son cœur se serra.D'un côté , il était heureux de l'attention qu'elle lui portait , de l'autre , sa façon de parler lui fit mal.

Elle parlait comme une diplomate ,et lui ne voulait pas que son rang retrouvé ne la fasse comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi simple?Deviendrait-elle une noble ennuyeuse , sans aucun caractère ?

-N'oublie pas qui tu es.

-C-Comment ça ?!

-Mais sinon , c'est gentil.

La demoiselle s'assit à ses côtés , le visage tourné elle aussi vers la ville .

-Excusez-moi Trafalgar-san , mais je ne comprend pas .Que voulez vous dire ?

Se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce qui lui arrivait? Il poussa un long soupir , mais ,voyant que cela la mettait mal à l'aise ,il lui adressa un sourire calme et expliqua :

-Tu as réussis à rester toi-même, en continuant tout de même de progresser, et cela pendant tant d'anné serait dommage de perdre ce que tu es maintenant , n'est-ce pas ?

Au départ , elle avait une mauvaise opinion du chirurgien .Que penser d'un pirate réputé pour être un sadique sanguinaire ?

Mais , suite au événements réçents , son point de vue avait changé .Et , même si l'homme lui paraissait plus gentil maintenant , il n'en restait pas moins dangeureux et dur à cerner ,elle restait donc sur ses gardes.

-Sûrement .merci de vos conseils .

Elle se détourna , le regard pensif ,quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête .Elle tourna brusquement la tête , mais ne rencontra que le regard attendri du chirurgien .Elle le questionna du regard.

-J'ai perdu ma petite sœur , il y a longtemps.

Se prenant au jeu , elle s'appuya contre son épaule et dit doucement :

-J'ai perdu l'idée d'avoir un frère ,il y a longtemps.

Voilà voilà , je le trouve un peu court mais j'en suis assez fière.

Des bécos ,Kupicar !


End file.
